


Necromancer

by afrocurl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-13
Updated: 2006-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>But I think I like her better dead.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Necromancer

October 3, 2003

_It's naughty, very naughty necrophilia  
Without a care I'm compassionate about killing her  
I'd have my way with what's left of the will in her_

Killing that tart didn't change Aaron's feelings about her at all. He still needed to have her, to touch her, to use her. She was the perfect toy to use against Logan—she was supposed to be his, but really Aaron had her, even in death.

Smashing her head in had been easy, but that didn't stop Aaron from wanting to fuck her one last time. He didn't, though. He left the Kane Mansion, drove to his home, and watched Logan fall apart as the news broke.

Looking at Logan Aaron realized that his boy really was a fucking pushover. How had he missed the signs that Lilly was screwing both of them? Was Logan that dense? Time for another lesson, Aaron mused, as he comforted his son.

Later that day, Aaron masturbated to the idea of fucking Lilly's cold, lifeless body. This fantasy was better than Lynn, or any of the other wives he'd fucked before. Even in death, Lilly was a better lay than anyone he could think of.

 

May 2005

 

_Have no fear, everything's fine, my girl parties all the time  
Did you hear what I said? With this ring I thee wed  
A body in my bed, she was cool when I met her  
But I think I like her better dead_

Logan still thinks about fucking Lilly, even as he's being beaten by the PCHers. Despite his strange relationship with Veronica, Lilly will always hold a place in his heart. Some nights, he imagines sleeping with her again, even though she's dead—he just can't help but be drawn to her. He still wanted to take her and give her everything he had—everything he could give her, as if no one else mattered.

It doesn't matter that she was cheating on him with Weevil and Aaron. She was Lilly Kane and that was good enough for Logan Echolls. She could walk all over him, and he'd still want her, dead or alive. Veronica, he thought, was a good substitute, but she'd never be Lilly. Lilly was the first, and despite her betrayal, and Aaron's betrayal, she would always be in his heart.

Lilly always had control, even in death. She owned Logan's body, even though he tried to move on. Nothing would stop him from thinking of her, in some way.

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/vm500/profile)[**vm500**](http://community.livejournal.com/vm500/)'s third challenge.  Title, and lyrics are from _Necromancer_ by Gnarls Barkley.  If you didn't guess, this is pretty dark, but the song, and this week's challenge, just sort of brought it out of me.  Not betaed, so all mistakes are mine. Please point them out!


End file.
